Une affaire de perles
by xDoctorWhovianx
Summary: Fanfiction sur la série Sherlock. Une affaire d'apparence anodine mais qui va donner du fer à retordre à notre détective consultant préféré. Un collier de perles volé à une riche et importante anglaise, un autre pays et LE gouvernement (Mycroft qui d'autre?) qui s'ajoute à la querelle, Moriarty qui viens mettre de l'ambiance. Du Johnlock, Mystrade. Scènes explicites rating T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

Me voici pour une Fanfiction, et mon premier Johnlock.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Oui je crois que j'ai un problème avec les gays, il m'obsèdent mais ils sont si mignons! Ils sont ma principales inspiration :p

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement ) , ils appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, reprit par ma religion, ma foi, la BBC et ses dieux : Steven Moffat (le diabolique ) et Mark Gatiss ( l'enigmatique )... Je les préviens juste que si je les vois dans la rue je les kidnappe, les menotte et euh... Stop :3**  
**

**Reviews : **J'espère en avoir pleins plein pleins !

J'essaierais de publier régulièrement mais ne me taper pas si je suis looooongue!

Bref bonne lecture et enjoy!

**Ennuyeuse.**

Voilà le mot qui caractérisait actuellement la vie d'un certain détective consultant, rectification, le seul détective consultant au monde.

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi banals par ces temps ? Il y avait son camarade de jeux en liberté qui se manifesterait bientôt, comment toutes ces âmes ne pouvaient elles pas sentir le démon s'approcher ?... Oh oui quant il se manifesterait sa vie changera du tout au tout jusqu'à la prochaine partie , elle aura enfin un petit attrait et il avait hâte... Oh oui Sherlock Holmes n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le jour J , l'heure H , la minute...

« Sherlock ! Lestrade en bas de l'appartement, il te demande pour une affaire et...

-Stop John, te rends tu compte que tu m'as une fois de plus couper dans mes réflexions, lâcha sèchement le détective, je te l'ai dit combien de fois au juste ? Lorsque je suis retranché dans mon palais mental tu ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte entendu ? »

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un regard gris acier qui aurait glacé n'importe quelle personne de la vie de tout les jours, mais John Watson n'était pas n'importe quelle personne, alors au lieu de se retirer, l'ancien soldat se redressa histoire d'essayer de surplomber pour une fois le détective qui avouons le, faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus que le médecin et, reprenant contenance, déclara avec, il l'espérait conviction :

« Sherlock, tu es un sale gosse pourris gâté ! Tu sais pourquoi ? **Je** te suis fidèle, **je** te suis partout,** je** me met en danger pour toi et **je** laisse de coté ma vie sentimentale puis par dessus tout je te supporte ! Mais là c'est trop, tu t'ennuie, tu vas donc aller voir Lestrade et lui dire que tu prends l'affaire et au moins tu seras occupé pour dix bonnes minutes minimum que risque tu après tout ?

- Je risque de me lever pour rien John... Il poussa un soupir agacé. Tu sais bien que je ne sors jamais pour les affaires qui méritent moins d'un six sur dix on s'étaient entendus sur ce point là et ici, l'affaire doit valoir moins d'un cinq puisque Lestrade n'est pas venu me le demander lui-même.

-Alors là... Sherlock lève toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

-John... Tu m'importune, pousse-toi de là tu m'empêche de réfléchir, je n'ai pas besoins de toi.

-Tu.. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Et puis ce ton condescendent... Arrête de l'utiliser des que tu me parle ! Je … Je n'en peux plus Sherlock, tu n'as donc aucuns sentiments ? Tu n'est pas humain ?

-Tais-toi John... Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, invitant John à quitter la pièce.

-Sherlock... C'est trop ! Je sors... JE SORS ! Tu m'écoutes même pas … C'est dégradant! Ne me joins pas car je ne rappliquerais pas comme d'habitude, tu te débrouillera tout seul. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

John, respira un grand coup et s'appuya contre le mur … Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leurs discussions finissent comme ça ?

Il renifla sentant une larme traîtresse descendre le long de sa joue, contournant ses yeux cernés par la fatigue qu'engendrais Sherlock et s'arrêtant au coin de ses lèvres charnus.

« John, John... Que fais-tu ? Se souffla t-il a lui même, depuis quand pleurs-tu, tout seul dans un couloir sombre ? » La réponse est simple.

Depuis lui.

Oui c'est vrai depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, c'était normal avec tout le danger qu'ils rencontraient qu'il relâche la pression de temps en temps non ?

Il essuya les dernières traces de pleurs d'un coup de manche sur ses yeux, du moins il l'espérait, et descendit la volée de marches qui lui restait avant d'arriver sur le perron.

« Ah, John ! L'interpella Lestrade, Alors ? Il accepte ?

-A ton avis Greg ? Le médecin souffla légèrement et fit la moue.

-Dis-moi, ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges...Tu t'es disputé avec Sherlock? Encore.

-Hmm...Le médecin eu l'air mal à l'aise , oui...Mais tu sais ce que c'est, c'est la pression. Juste je décompresse de temps en temps...

-Oui, la pression, bien sur John.

-Qu'insinue-tu Greg ?

-Rien, rien, balbutia le DI, Juste que...Non rien, écoutes oublies ça et vas te détendre. D'accord ? Lestrade appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire compréhensif.

Sur ce, Anderson arriva et lança à l'ancien soldat :

-Oh non Watson, ne me dites pas que vous pleurez ? C'est tellement M.I.G.N.O.N !

Attendez... Laissez moi deviner, dispute conjugale ?

Le légiste se fit foudroyer du regard par John.

-Oh c'est ça ! Reprit-il! Je le savais, alors dites-moi, qui joue la femme ? Vous, je parie,toujours soumis et au petits soins...

-Anderson ?

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule, je ne t'ai pas parlé. » Cracha Watson qui fut lui même choqué par sa vulgarité.

Lestrade voulait que Sherlock s'occupe de son enquête ? Il n'avait qu'a lui demander lui même !

C'est vrai quoi, après tout John en avait marre d'être toujours celui qui devait être serviable, toujours là pour tout le monde... Lui aussi avait des besoins mais par contre personne ne se souciaient de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin actuellement ? Pensa t-il, la réponse vint d'elle même. J'ai besoin d'un bon verre. »

Il avait besoin de sortir, mais Sherlock ne voudrait jamais se lever de son canapé pour l'accompagner... Au diable Sherlock, le médecin trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir... Le problème restait là, **qui **voudrait sortir avec lui ?

Sarah ? Non, la jeune femme ne voulait plus le revoir depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber... Après l'épisode Reichenbach l'ancien soldat était tombé dans une sorte de léthargie dont rien ne pouvait le sortir à par Sherlock...

Grégory Lestrade l'avait assisté tout au long de cette période jusqu'au retour du détective consultant et le DI Lestrade ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il serait advenu de son ami sans son aide. C'était ensuivit de longues disputes entre John et Sherlock, des crises de nerfs et même une fois de larmes... Mais ça, aucun d'eux deux n'en avait reparlé après la réconciliation.

Malgré tout, Watson en gardait un souvenir très amer... Il avait été si mal pendant ce temps sans le jeune homme aux boucles brunes et au regard de glace. Il y avait eu tellement de non-dits durant leurs longues discussions mais John ne voulait pas accabler son ami même si il le méritait après tout pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...

Heureusement Grégory avait été là pour lui.

Lestrade.

Oui il irait boire un verre avec le DI ce soir.

« Greg, dis-moi, tu fais rien ce soir ? Demanda t-il timidement.

-Non je n'ai rien prévu, tu veux boire un verre pour te changer les idées ? En prononçant cette phrase Lestrade sourit franchement.

-Ok ça me dit ! Très bien où veux tu qu'on aille ?

-Je connais un bar Irlandais sympa suis moi ! »

Il accompagna ces mots d'un clin d'œil que John ne savais pas s'il fallait le définir d'amical ou de séducteur.

Il se sentit rougir idiotement tout à coup... Heureusement que son ami ne le remarqua pas... Du moins il l'espérait vraiment.

Le bar que Lestrade avait choisis était vraiment appréciable, ils étaient assis à leurs table au fond de la salle depuis plus de deux heures et la discussions avait dépassait les limites d'un échange strictement professionnel.

À la première pinte de bière, nos deux amis c'étaient mis à parler d'une ancienne enquête.

À la deuxième, le sujet de Sherlock avait été abordé et avec son don de déduction.

À la troisième, les blagues sur le détective allaient bon train.

Et enfin, à la quatrième Lestrade et Watson parlaient des déboires de leur vie sentimentale.

« Tu te rends compte John ? Trois ans que je suis divorcé et je ne m'en remet toujours pas... Ça craint plutôt pour un quarantenaire non ? Toute ma vie sentimentale à était un vrai désastre ! Le DI but une gorgé de la boisson puis allongea sa tête sur ses bras croisés, il se racla la gorge. Et toi avec Sherlock ?

-Quoi avec Sherlock ? Non, ne me dit pas que tu crois à toutes ces rumeurs ? C'est pas vrai ! Non il n'y à rien entre nous ensuite je ne suis pas gay et puis plus sérieusement, Sherlock avec une relation amoureuse ? John commença à rire. Tu crois vraiment que ce sociopathe pourrait en avoir une ? Non, il n'a pas de sentiments. Jamais. Je me demande mais souvent si il me considère comme son ami... Tu sais ce qu'il me répète :_ John je n'ai pas d'amis. _Le médecin eu un sourire triste.

-T'inquiète pas je suis sure qu'il ne pense pas ça quand il le dit... Lestrade leva ses yeux vers Watson.

-Je n'en suis pas si certain... Il faudrait que je rentre Greg merci pour la soirée.

-C'est vrai qu'il est déjà une heure du matin... Je te ramène ? Il sourit franchement à son amis.

-Non, non Greg merci je vais retrouver mon chemin tout seul... On se revoit bientôt ? De toutes façons on se refera une soirée comme ça... Avec notre chance en amour et en amitié !

-Ok,ok... À la prochaine John. » Cette fois-ci son sourire était triste et sans conviction.

Dans la rue John déambulait seul à la lumière des réverbères, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

*Bip*

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, qui pouvait bien le contacter a une heure pareille ? Ah oui. **Lui** .

L'ancien soldat regarda le sms :

_-John, rentre SH._

« Quoi ? Il plaisante là ? Pensa t-il, Je lui ai dit moi même que je ne rentrerais pas pour lui ! »

*Bip*

_-Je voudrais que tu rentre maintenant, il est tard SH._

*Bip*

_-S'il te plaît. SH_

« Bon... C'est demandé gentiment, c'est pas l'année prochaine que je verrais Sherlock si poli avec moi... »

En rentrant au 221B Baker Street, John trouva Sherlock allongé sur son canapé... Il n'avait donc pas bougé de la journée ?

Quant il s'approcha, le blond remarqua que le détective consultant était en fait endormit, Le médecin sourit malgré lui... C'était si rare de le voir comme ça, et cela valait le coup, l'ancien soldat eu la vision d'un ange endormit, entouré de jolies boucles brunes, il était si paisible … Si beau ?

John eu honte de cette pensée.

Sherlock eu un frisson.

Le blond le remarqua et remonta doucement le plaid jusqu'au menton de son colocataire.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock ».


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour les anonymes!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais avec le lycée j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire...Donc j'ai coupé le chapitre bien avant ce que je voulais mais au mois le flux de chapitres sera plus régulier :)

J'ai essayé de limiter les fautes, et je m'excuse pour celles qui restes ( méchantes! ) mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de bêta :'( oui ceci est un appel à l'aide !

**Disclaimers :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ... Néanmoins, si je croise les acteurs dans la rue, je ne fait plus attention à qui ils appartiennent xD

Bref on se retrouve en bas :D

Chapitre 2.

Le matin suivant en se réveillant, John trouva son colocataire assis devant l'ordinateur, une tasse de thé à la main et une tartine dans l'autre l'air absorbé par un article dont il ne pouvait voir l'objet d'ici, trop éloigné de l'écran.

Le blond afficha une mine soucieuse, il savait, même ne voyant pas Sherlock qui se trouvait de dos que le détective portait les marques de son insomnie sous ses yeux, signe qu'il avait dû se réveiller non longtemps après l'épisode de la couverture, comme John se plaisait à l'appeler, il fallait dire que le médecin c'était torturé toute la nuit l'esprit sur son geste, un ami ou encore moins un colocataire n'aurait fait ça ? Si ? Non, le blond secoua la tête ce geste avait était _uniquement _amicale.

La voix grave de Sherlock résonna dans la pièce silencieuse :

« John, je sais que tu es derrière, je t'entends penser d'ici.

-Hum J'arrive. »

Le médecin s'avança, contournant le canapé fétiche de son ami et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Du thé ? Proposa Sherlock distraitement.

-Non merci je n'ai pas très faim, a vrai dire...

-Tant mieux, le coupa le détective, de toutes façon il est imbuvable tu connais mon thé... Tu voudrais pas nous en préparer un potable ? Ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

John se leva et souffla puis alla préparer de mauvaise grâce ou de bonne il ne savait plus vraiment le thé demandé par le brun.

Faire chauffer l'eau dans la théière,verser l'eau bouillante dans une tasse et enfin rajouter la bonne dose de thé vert dans la préparation.

Le blond faisait un thé très bon et le savait, il sourit, il prendrait un thé finalement, son ventre n'aura pas son mot à dire, il en avait envie.

Il rajouta donc une deuxième tasse au plateau et se rajouta un nuage de lait et un sucre pour accompagner la boisson.

Il prit ensuite la boite des gâteaux secs et en déposa quelques un autour des deux tasses puis il se dirigea vers son ami, les bras chargé d'un plateau prometteur qu'il posa ensuite sur la table basse qui se présentait devant le canapé et le fauteuil où il s'assit prestement.

En voyant ce qu'avait préparait son ami, Sherlock émit un bruit que John qualifia de ronronnement purement félin, le blond cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse et Sherlock fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Dis-moi John, tu sais qu'hier tu as eu un comportement tout à fait animalier ? Oui tu as agis exactement, comme un mâle protecteur l'aurait fait envers sa femelle en me recouvrant de la couverture... Bien sure, cela marche que si la femelle est en chaleur et apte à copuler avec ledit mâle. »

John s'étouffa avec sa gorgé de thé et la recracha sur le sol, le problème avec Sherlock c'était sa franchise, était-il obligé de tout dire comme ça ? Le blond, gêné, passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et balbutia d'une voix éteinte :

« Je... Je n'ai pas agis comme un mâle qui voulait copuler... Je t'ai juste couvert avec un plaid ! C'était amical Sherlock, uniquement amical ok ?

-Oui je le sais c'était une anecdote, il sourit devant le malaise de son ami, qui était justement le sentiment qu'il voulait provoquer. J'ai reçus un SMS du gouvernement, il veut que je l'aide sur une affaire de collier de perles volé, enfin une bêtise de ce genre vois-tu ? Tiens lis ça.

Le détective consultant tendit sont smartphone au blond.

**-Affaire qui pourrais t'intéresser, un collier volé. Joins moi ou c'est moi qui le ferais de toutes façons, je l'avoue on à besoin de toi sur ce coup. MH**

**-**Sherlock tu devrais lui répondre ou il va nous harceler... Tu connais ton frère. Je vais faire les courses je reviens vite.

-Hum. »

John descendis les escaliers et se rendit au super-marché pour acheter de quoi faire à manger pour ce soir.

En chemin, John entendit son téléphone sonner, signe qu'il avait un SMS :

**-Montez dans la voiture noir derrière vous. MH**

Le médecin souffla, l'extravagance et l'arrogance était vraiment de famille chez les Holmes, il se retourna et ouvrit la portière qui se présentait à lui et entra, l'assistante de Mycroft était occupé sur sur son smartphone et tapait des messages à toute allure :

**« **Bonjour Anthéa, Lança John d'un ton neutre.

-Hum »

Toujours aussi coopérative celle-là, mais elle était belle, il fallait se l'avouer, cependant le blond trouvait qu'il lui manquait une chose importante pour son charme...Peut-être des yeux gris, ou autre chose ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui paraissait pourtant évident.

« Hum, Jonas...

-John.

-Si vous voulez, sortez et allez dans le hangar, il vous attend.

-Ok. »

Il sourit et sortit du véhicule, on pouvait dire qu'au moins les discussions avec Anthéa ( si elle s'appelait vraiment comme ça et il en doutait fort ) c'est qu'elle ne s'éternisaient jamais.

Quand John arriva devant le bâtiment sa première pensée fut que le frère de Sherlock aimait vraiment les structures délabrées, du style sur le point de s'écrouler et surtout où il ne fallait traîner le soir sous peine de se faire dépouiller puis tuer dans d'atroces souffrances après s'être fait pour en rajouter un peu, violer. Il espérait vraiment que Mycroft n'avait pas les mêmes critères pour choisir ses maisons... Il plaignait sa femme, en fait, en avait-il une ?

Le blond arriva devant une grande porte en métal rouillé qu'il poussa d'un geste lent puis entra dans une grande pièce désaffecté.

L'aîné Holmes se trouvait au centre, son traditionnel parapluie se balançant distraitement au bout de sa mains, il se racla la gorge et dit de son ton supérieur qui le caractérisait si bien :

« Bonjour John, asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

-Bonjour Mycroft, grogna John, ils avaient dépassés selon lui les politesses d'usages entre deux inconnus.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici je présume ? Continua t-il toujours aussi arrogant.

-Oui, vous avez besoin de moi pour espionner votre frère ? Écoutez Mycroft, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est non, N.O.N.

L'homme qui représentait le gouvernement à lui seul leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Non pas du tout, mon frère ne répond pas aux SMS et je sais par les caméras que son smartphone est sur la table basse à coté du canapé sur lequel il se trouve actuellement, veuillez retourner chez vous et le lui passer pour qu'il réponde. Merci John. Mycroft sourit dédaigneusement.

-Attendez une minute... Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez enlevé juste pour ÇA ? Le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains. Non, non, non c'est pas possible ! Vous les Holmes vous êtes vraiment insupportables. John pointa un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur. Vous n'avez donc aucune éducation ? Je pars et ne comptez plus sur moi pour que je monte dans une de vos voiture Mycroft, On c'est bien compris ? Allez, Ciao. »

Il sortit du bâtiment rageusement et se rendit au 221B Baker street, les courses attendraient.

« Tu rentres déjà ? Le détective consultant ne bougea pas de son canapé.

-Oui ton** frère **m'a pris en otage figure toi Sherlock. Répondit sèchement le médecin, puis il se dirigea vers la table basse saisit le smartphone de son colocataire et lui lança dessus.

-Hé ! Ça ne va pas John ? Le brun était choqué, cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas au flegme anglais habituel de son ami.

-Réponds au sms de ton frère.

-Non.

-Non de dieux SHERLOCK !

-Bon Bon...Il lu rapidement le sms de mycroft. Une affaire de collier de perles volé, une haute du gouvernement est mise en jeux...On soupçonne qu'il y a plus derrière ce vole

-C'est l'affaire que Lestrade voulait te confier.

-J'accepte de l'aider... Vraiment juste parce que je m'ennuie.

-Évidement que tu accepte ! Tu ne t'ennuie pas tu meurs de cette monotonie ! » John souffla, agacé par le comportement enfantin de du brun.

_*Bip*_ Sherlock regarda son nouveau sms :

_Hey sexy, on va jouer un peu d'accord ? Je suis sure que tu vas adorer, garde ton chien-chien enfermé. Kiss. M._

Voilà qui promettait d'être très intéressant.

Le détective consultant sourit d'un air carnassier et son regard brilla d'une lueur malsaine.

Recoucou! oui le sexy est une référence à Doctor Who dont je suis fan :)

J'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu, les prochains chapitres arriverons plus rapidement et feront à peu près la longueur de ce chapitre pour plus de fluidité, et donc see you soon dans une review? :3

Kisssssss.

xDoctorWhovianx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3

j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Reviews :** Merci pour touts vos conseils et vos encouragements!

**Disclaimers :** Comme d'habitude, personne ne m'appartient.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore de bêta-reader donc il y aura des fautes...Je m'en excuse.

On se retrouve en bas et enjoy! :D

En s'installant dans le taxi londonien que Sherlock avait hélé , John fixa d'un regard intense les boucles brunes de son ami qui, trop occupé à écrire un sms, ne remarquait pas le comportement étrange de son ami.

Rectification, Le regard du blond était bien intense mais surtout pleins de reproches à l'encontre du détective consultant. Il se gratta la gorge distraitement :

«Sherlock.

-Hum? Son regard était toujours fixé sur l'écran du smartphone.

-Quand on verra Lestrade, tu me fera le plaisir de lui faire des excuses en bonne et due forme.

-Je peux en savoir la raison?

-Ton comportement avec lui est irrespectueux, Greg prends le risque de te donner des affaires alors qu'il n'en a absolument aucun droit et toi, tu ne le remercie d'aucune façon ... Au contraire !

-Parce qu'il a besoin de **moi**! Il est incapable de résoudre une seule affaire sans **moi**.»

Les yeux gris aciers de Sherlock lancèrent un regard glacial dans le vide, puis il releva son visage d'un mouvement hautain. La pâleur des contours de son visage fin se découpait, contrastant avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur les rues de Londres. Le médecin inspira longuement et le fixa de plus bel, il était beau comme ça, ses boucles sombres tombants en cascade sur sa peau tellement blanche qu'on aurait pu la croire cassable tel du cristal... John secoua sa tête doucement puis repris:

«Grégory n'est pas un incapable, tu lui dois le respect Sherlock, c'est quelqu'un de bien. De très bien... contrairement à ce que tu peux croire.

-Soit.

-Tu lui diras que tu es désolé, que tu avais tort et que l'affaire est intéressante. Par conséquence, il avait raison de te contacter.

-Bien.»

Sherlock se pinça la lèvre inférieure laissant une marque rouge naissante que John regarda avec un certain intérêt.

Le blond avait remarqué que depuis l'épisode "Reichenbach" son colocataire faisait plus attention aux attentes de ce dernier... Le fait que Sherlock retienne un peu ses répliques cassantes et l'écoute plus souvent le rendait vraiment heureux, mais il ne comptait pas lui faire savoir...Oh que non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Le chauffeur leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination d'un grognement inintelligible. les deux compères sortirent du véhicule et John laissa à Sherlock le soins de payer la course.

Le médecin jeta un regard en arrière, un brin coupable puis se dirigea d'un pas actif vers le grand bâtiment mythique de Londres : Le Scotland Yard.

En grimpant les marches deux à deux, il sentit le souffle rauque du brun dans son dos venir caresser la base de sa nuque. John cligna des yeux, continuant sa progression, tant bien que mal.

Sherlock qui avait dépassé son ami dans la course fut accueilli par un Lestrade penaud qui retrouva vite son sourire habituel quant il vit John s'avancer derrière le détective consultant, complètement essoufflé. Le DI pris la parole en leur faisant signe de le suivre:

«Venez dans mon bureau, nous serons plus ... à l'aise pour parler de "l'affaire des perles".» En entrant dans le bureau du détective inspector, une réflexion frappa tout de suite John : la petite pièce qui se présentait à eux devait être le principal lieu de vie de Grégory, des photos personnelles traînaient par ci par là, certains de ses habits étaient étendus sur une chaise et l'homme avait commencé une collection de tasses, autrefois remplies sûrement d'un café amer et poisseux sur un coin de son bureau. Un canapé avait même élu domicile dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché par un tas de papiers. L'ensemble était assez... atypique pour un bureau du Scotland Yard.

Lestrade se retourna vers eux et afficha une mine soucieuse sur son visage déjà marqué par la fatigue accumulée :

«Vous savez sans doute que l'affaire pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué est intéressante, même complexe, il jeta un regard à Sherlock, Autrement dit, elle vaut un 8/10 pour l'instant. Je vous fais le topo : Mme Anderscott, une jeune femme de la "haute" nous à déclaré un vol chez elle... pourtant ce qui nous semble étrange, c'est le fait que le collier de perles ne valait pas grand chose en comparaison avec ses autres bijoux... Or, rien d'autre n'a était volé. Bien sur, il n'y a aucune traces d'effractions ni d'indices...Nous sommes pour ainsi dire dans le flou total.

-Comme toujours, lança Sherlock. Au regard glacial qu'il reçu des deux hommes il se reprit, Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...pour une fois Lestrade ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-C'est à dire? Le DI avait l'air perplexe.

-Mon idiot de frère a du vous cacher certaines informations qu'il jugeait trop embarrassantes... Comme le fait que ce collier soit dans la famille depuis 1943, offert par Hitler lui même en récompense pour leur fidélité sans faille.»

Cette fois, John et Lestrade le fixait avec grand intérêt, l'air ahuri. Ce fut le blond qui réussit a refaire surface le premier.

«Co-Comment ça?

-La famille fielderj était une des plus engagée dans le partit nazi... Tout ce qui aurait permis de le faire avancer fut mit en œuvre par les fielderj allant de l'organisation pour les rafles de juifs aux collectes de dons. Ils étaient fanatiques et adulaient Hitler de toutes les façons possibles. Autant dire qu'ils étaient fous à lier... bref. Les fielderj voulaient frapper un coup, un grand coup et ils le firent : la rafle du Vel' D'hiv en France le 16juillet 1942 fut leur idée, ils l'organisèrent, présentant leur travail à Hitler. Pour les remercier, L'homme leur offrit de l'argent, une place dans la société et ce fameux collier. Quand la famille sentit que la fin du IIIème Reich était proche, ils s'effacèrent de l'histoire, changeants leur nom pour Anderscott en adoptants la nationalité britannique. Aucun lien ne fut fait entre eux jusqu'à présent...Aucun sauf le collier qu'ils gardèrent... J'imagine que Mme Anderscott serait gênée que quelqu'un découvre ses origines et ses liens avec l'Allemagne hitlérienne. Trop tard pour elle, une personne l'a découverte et compte bien lui faire payer... Tant mieux, cette femme n'est pas une sainte! Entre ses discriminations raciales notamment antisémites et le fait qu'elle soit ouvertement homophobe, elle mérite ce sort... J'espère que notre petit malin lui fera un bon chantage, comme elle le mérite depuis si longtemps.»

Le détective joignit ses mains et les posa sous son menton il guettait la réaction des deux autre hommes, elle ne se fit pas attendre:

«Je... je ne comprend pas pourquoi le vol au final, balbutia Greg.

-C'est pourtant très simple! Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Le maître chanteur a découvert l'origine du collier, il l'a donc volé pour menacer Mme Anderscott de tout révéler au grand jour... et en échange de son silence, il recevrait de l'argent. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues du brun. Oh il est brillant d'avoir fait le lien!»

John, toujours sous le choc n'avait rien dit, il se contentait de fixer le vide quand il articula: «C'est horrible cette histoire... Que fait on? Son regard se tourna vers Sherlock. -

Qui? Moi? Je ne fais rien, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais aider une nazi 2.0!

-Oui c'est vrai...Le blond se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air ennuyé. Au fait Sherlock, tu n'a rien a dire a Gregory ?»

Le détective consultant souffla, il pensais que John aurait oublié ...Mais non. Il baissa la tête et jeta un regard meurtrier a ses chaussures. Il respira profondément puis se lança:

«Hum... Lestrade. Je suis désolé d'avoir sous estimé ton affaire. De plus, le fait que tu me confit des enquêtes c'est... bien. Merci.» Le DI observa avec surprise Sherlock et sourit d'un air victorieux et fier.

«Wow, le grand détective consultant Sherlock Holmes qui me fait un Compliment et des excuses dans la même phrase... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit aussi bon!»

Il se tourna vers John, les yeux brillants de malice, son sourire se fit tendre.

«Merci John.

-Hmm merci pour quoi?

-Je me doute bien que c'est toi qui lui a demandé de me dire ça...Merci pour ta considération envers moi et mon travail.

-Derien...Greg. John sourit au DI.

-Ça te dirais de sortir ce soir encore? Entre amis pour se détendre.

-Bien sur! Avec plaisir tu passe me chercher a Baker Street ce soir a 21h?

-Parfait!

-Bah... A toute a l'heure.»

Sherlock sortit du bureau, suivit par un John de bonne humeur. Alors qu'ils rentraient a leur appartement, le brun se retourna vivement et fixa Watson intensément.

«Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi? demanda John.

-Pourquoi tu accepte encore d'aller dans un bar avec lui? Sherlock cracha ce dernier mot. Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde c'est dégoûtant ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, seulement dérangé par les bruits nocturnes de la ville. John se détourna et partit se préparer dans sa chambre, sans un regard ni même un mot pour Sherlock qui le regarda partir, le cerveaux en ébullition.

À 21h pile, la sonnette du 221B retentissait, provoquant un élan de mauvaise humeur chez le brun, et le contraire chez le médecin qui descendis a la hâte la volée de marche qui le séparais de son ami. **Mon vrai ami**, Pensa t-il.

«Hey!

-Salut Greg, ou m'amène tu ce soir ?

-Dans un resto, c'est un peu plus classe que la dernière fois mais rien de trop clinquant ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as horreur de ça.

-Et tu avais parfaitement raison...Eh bien...Allons-y?»

Les deux hommes se sourirent et marchèrent côte a côte, leurs épaules se frôlant à un rythme régulier, dans un léger bruissement de tissus le long du trottoir, jusqu'à ce que Lestrade arrête un taxi d'un geste désinvolte de sa main.

«Bonjour! Au St John's bells s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne connais pas cet endroit, commenta John, mais je te fais confiance.

Le DI rigola d'un rire clair et franche, comme il n'en sortirais jamais de la bouche de Sherlock.

-J'espère bien!»

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et partirent dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quand le véhicule fit de même devant le restaurant.

«Laisse, je paye la course. Le DI lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Merci...John rougit, bien malgré lui.»

Le restaurant où Lestrade avait réservé était typiquement Italien. Les tables étaient couvertes de nappes vertes sur lesquelles reposaient un assortiment délicat de couverts en porcelaine et argent. La pièce était éclairé par des lustres en cristal tombants élégamments vers le sol carrelé de noir et blanc. Le tout était accompagné d'une douce odeur alléchante, très prometteuse sur le repas qu'ils allaient prendre.

Lorsque les deux hommes s'assirent, un serveur vint leur apporter les cartes et attendre leurs commandes.

«Je prendrais des tagliatelles pesto rosso accompagné de son bœuf saignant s'il vous plaît... Et toi John?

-Hum... Pour moi se sera un poulet marsala.

-Et nous prendrons du Chianti.

-Bien, en desserts messieurs?

-Un tiramisu revisité façon vanille de Madagascar et ses fruits rouges.

John hocha la tête.

-Pour moi aussi.

Le serveur partit à la cuisine, donner leurs commandes aux chefs cuisiniers du St John's Bells.

-Ça te plaît?

-Oui beaucoup...Le blond hésita. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à autant de classe! Gregory lui répondit d'un rire gêné puis murmura :

-Je ne voulait pas te faire détaler à toute allure... Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Et puis ça nous change un peu non? En bien je veux dire.

-Oui bien sure! C'est parfait, tout est parfait... Ne t'inquiète pas.»

La discussion suivit son cour, jusqu'à que le serveur revint avec leurs plats. John n'en revenais pas, les sensations et les saveurs qui éclataient dans sa bouche étaient toutes simplement exquises et inattendus... Greg avait fait fort!

Vers la fin de la soirée, les deux hommes étaient repus et n'aspiraient qu'à une chose: payer l'addition pour rentrer chez eux, mieux digérer leur lourd repas. Lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'eux avec la somme à payer, le médecin sortit son chéquier mais Lestrade posa une main ferme sur la sienne.

«Laisse moi le soins de payer John ... Ça me fait plaisir.

-Je...Je ne peux pas, j'imagine bien que cette soirée au restaurant à coûté une petit fortune!

-S'il te plaît... Son regard se fit suppliant.

-Bon d'accord... Mais je te redevrais ça d'accord?

-Oui, Merci.»

Le DI paya donc le repas qui s'élevait au nombre faramineux de 289 livres... Il prit note de ne jamais révéler le réel prix qui s'étalait en grosse lettres sur l'addition à son ami.

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes avaient décidés de partager le taxi du retour, mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'établissement, ils furent accueillit par une pluie froide qui battait son plein.

À ce moment précis, Lestrade se béni d'avoir pensé à prendre un parapluie qu'il déplia rapidement. John se rapprocha de lui pour ne pas finir mouillé.

Greg soupira d'aise.

Un taxi passa devant eux, ne s'arrêtant pas, continuant sa course folle à travers les rues vides de la ville. Le problème, c'était qu'à cette heure tardive et surtout par ce temps, leur nombre en circulation avoisinait le zéros. Le blond et son aîné se mirent à courir, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, sur le bas côté, les cheveux et les vêtements ruisselants d'eau, les lèvres bleuies par le froid mordant. John se tourna vers le DI et posa délicatement ses mains d'un geste qu'il voulait anodin sur les siennes qui tenaient le parapluie.

«Tes mains sont glacées ...

L'homme se rapprocha plus de lui et souffla doucement :

-Tes lèvres ... Elles sont glacées aussi. Il se rapprocha encore.

-Greg...

-John. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, dans l'harmonie parfaite de leurs baisé timide et de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient maladroitement à cause du froid qu'ils ressentaient mais qui laissait place petit à petit à une vague réconfortante de chaleur.

Les pensées qui avaient quittés John reprirent leur places à l'instant même où le contact cessa... Qu'avait-il fait? Il n'était pas gay.

Non.

Décidément il n'était pas gay... Avait-il apprécié ? La question n'est pas là voyons! Les bonnes manières ne permettent pas ce genre de comportement. Au diable les bonne manières, qui s'en préoccupe? Et puis...

«John...Ça va?

-Oui oui... Je suis juste... fatigué.

-Un taxi nous attend, dépêches toi de rentrer dedans avant d'attraper sérieusement la crève. Il sourit malicieusement.

-Oui...»

Pendant tout le trajet, le blond sentit la tête de Grégory dodeliner doucement contre sont épaule, son souffle caressant le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Alors que dans la tête du médecin c'était l'apocalypse. Il avait fait seulement ça à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool ... Non il n'avait pas fait, il c'était laissé faire nuance! Il rentrerais chacun chez eux, ne rediscuteraient jamais de ce qui c'était passé entre eux...Tant mieux!

«Lestrade, on est arrivés devant ton appart'... Descends.

-Hum... Attends toi là... De-Depuis quand, tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille hein?

-Désolé Greg.

Ce dernier descendis de la voiture du côté gauche et contourna le véhicule pour se trouver face au conducteur.

-Tenez, voila pile la somme pour la course jusqu'ici... John... Tu peux monter chez moi?

-Moi? Non mais pourquoi? Quelle idée!

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ... C'est tout.

-Je dois rentrer Lestrade.

-S'il te plaît.

John leva doucement ses yeux vers ceux de Grégory et vit des traces de larmes sillonner sa peau qui avait déjà vu trop de peine d'amour.

-Bon... D'accord.»

Le blond ouvrit sa portière et se réfugia sous le parapluie qui se présentait à lui. Il monta doucement les marches, mais arriva cependant très rapidement devant une porte aux noms de : Grégory_ et Juliette Lestrade_. Malgré tout les efforts apparents, le DI n'avait pas réussit à railler correctement le nom de son ex femme sans doute avec ses clés, qui était encore parfaitement lisible.

«Entre, je t'en pris.»

Ils se sourirent timidement. John arriva dans un salon triste, plein de traces de son ancien bonheur. Il eu honte d'être ici.

«Comme tu peux le voir, je l'ai transformé en appartement de célibataire depuis 3 ans déjà. Il rit jaune. Dis quelque chose John...

-C'est... C'est cosy.

-Tu es gêné?

-Évidemment que je suis gêné! Lestrade eu l'ai peiné. Désolé...

-Et donc par là il y à ma chambre...

Il attrapa la main de John qui se retira de suite et lui dit d'un ton acide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas:

-On ne va pas se perdre, pas besoin de se toucher.

-Suis moi.

-Hum.

Ils traversent le petit couloir.

-Voilà ma chambre...J'ai des affaires si tu veux te changer et être au sec.

-Oui. Merci»

Il referma la porte derrière eux et John attrapa la pile de linge qu'on lui tendait, pour d'abord enlever son haut et lorsqu'il fut torse nu, il se retourna vers Grégory.

«Pourquoi tu me regarde?

-Parce que tu es beau.

-Je suis tout, sauf beau. Tu te trompe.

-Non tu es beau John. -

Tu le pense vraiment? Il se rapprocha du DI et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

-Oui bien sur! Jamais je ne te mentirais.»

Lestrade se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Greg poussa John sur le lit qui resta étendu l'air perdu.

«Détends toi Johny.»

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, il grimpa sur un médecin toujours aussi pantois.

le baisé repris mais cette fois, John réagit et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de son amant et mordre dans les lèvres tendres de celui ci.

Grégory parcouru sa mâchoire amoureusement, laissant des traces rouges vives sur son passage.

Le blond donna un coup de rein et se retrouva au dessus, il découvrit avec plaisir un cou tout offert à lui qu'il se dépêcha de dévorer, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à que Greg renverse la tendance d'un autre coup de rein.

John ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations que lui procurait la bouche de son amant sur sa peau.

Il descendait de plus en plus bas et lorsque Grégory s'arrêta à la frontière de son bas et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air gourmand, le médecin releva la tête et déglutit péniblement.

Il sentait les doigts de l'homme s'agiter pour enlever d'abord le pantalon puis le dernier tissu qui lui restait sur le corps. Le DI s'occupa alors de lui et John sentit tout son corps se tendre d'appréhension et de plaisir partagé mais lorsque Lestrade le prit en bouche, se fut l'apothéose.

Les idées se mélangeaient à une vitesse folles, son pouls s'accélérait, ses pupilles se dilataient, son souffle se faisait court et une avalanche de couleurs et de sensations défilaient devant ses yeux presque clos par le trop plein de plaisir.

Trop.

C'était trop. Il n'allait plus tenir sous les caresses à la fois douce et brutes de son amant...

C'était trop bon, trop fort. Trop.

Et il allait venir, il voulait se retenir mais une dernière caresse langoureuse de Grégory lui fit totalement lâcher prise et il vint.

Tant pis.

Le DI remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il commença à se déshabiller à son tour.

«Greg...Je-Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, on peut attendre. Et puis, je suis pas gay.

L'interpellé sourit et appuya son sexe contre celui de John qui lâcha un gémissement.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que me dit ton corps. Il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et une plainte sortie de sa bouche

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour la suite... Une autre fois? Les blond embrassa doucement Greg qui eu un goût métallique en retour.

-D'accord. Il sourit.

-Bonne nuit...

-Bonne nuit Johny.» Et les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, leur respirations s'accordant à un rythme régulier et leurs mains se lièrent pour ne plus se quitter de la nuit.

Bon et bien, un chapitre avec des révélations sur l'enquête et, même si Sherlock refuse pour l'instant d'enquêter, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne s'arrête pas là x)

Des révélations sur les sentiments de Lestrade également avec un début de "Lemon"...Mon premier donc bon..Soyez indulgents!

Ce chapitre fait presque le double des précédents même si j'avais dit qu'il serait plus court...Mais j'arrivais pas à le couper ;)

Bref, Je crois que je publierais à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux-trois semaines environ.

Oh et si quelqu'un veut bien me corriger mes fautes en étant ma bêta-reader je serais tellement heureuse! haha.

Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre que j'ai écris petit à petit dans les trajets de bus mais je le poste quand même, faute de mieux...Qu'en pensez vous?

Merci de me dire vos avis dans une review et à la prochaine :)

See you Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii!

Je suis de retour! :)

Oui je sais ce chapitre c'est fait beaucoup attendre et j'en suis désolée mais... J'arrivais pas à l'écrire, j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas dans mon style!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages gentils vous êtes trop mignons!

/!\ petit "spoiler" saison 3/!\ Pour terminer, j'aimerais bien vos avis sur la saison 3 de Sherlock que j'ai trouvé vraiment happy pour l'instant donc l'épisode 3 comme l'a dit Moffat sera... Plein de pleurs...

Bref une fernière chose à ajouter : Bonne année à tous!

Enjoy ㋡

**Everything about you is how I'd wanna be**  
**Your freedom comes naturally**  
**Everything about you resonates happiness**  
**Now I won't settle for less**  
**Give me**  
**All the peace and joy in your mind**

John grogna de mécontentement, pourquoi une musique résonnait elle si fort dans sa tête ? Il se tourna vers la gauche et son souffle se coupa. Il était dans un lit, un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas avec quelqu'un ! C'était un homme? Il avait couché avec un homme?

Puis la soirée d'hier lui revint, ce lit, c'était celui de Lestrade et l'homme avec lui était ce dernier... Le blond avala de travers et commençait à étouffer ce qui eu pour résultats de réveiller Greg qui dormait paisiblement jusqu'à présent malgré la sonnerie de téléphone qui retentissait.

Il sursauta puis lâcha un juron entre les dents et fini par décrocher :

« Lestrade j'écoute, oui, oui... D'accord j'arrive Donnovan, oui j'amène Sherlock. A plus.»

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers John un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha lentement de son amant, posa sa main sur la sienne et plongea ses yeux chocolat tendre dans les siens d'un bleu profond. Le médecin frissonna à ce contact encore étrange et inconnu pour lui... Une sensation à la fois tendre et forte contre une peau hésitant entre la douceur et la rugosité d'une vie passée à pourchasser les criminels.

«John... Ça va? Tu regrette?»

Le DI plaça lentement sa paume chaude contre la nuque de son amant puis ses doigts vinrent caresser amoureusement sa chevelure courte.

Regrettait il? Non pas vraiment... Grégory était une personne qu'il appréciait énormément et puis il était bel homme... John avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas gay, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu quelques aventures agréables avec des hommes lors de son service militaire en tant que médecin mais ça n'avait était que par nécessité...Là c'était différent. De plus il pourrait peut êtres rendre Sherlock jaloux avec cette relation... Alors il ne regrettait pas.

«Non.

Lestrade eu l'air dubitatif.

- Non non ou non oui?

- Non je ne regrette pas Greg.

John combla l'écart qui les séparaient et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son nouveau conjoint. Le baisé était terriblement lent et tendre. Affreusement bon. Lestrade se releva doucement. «On feraient mieux d'y aller, ils vont nous attendre, mes agents ont découverts un corps qui pourrait être relié à l'affaire des perles... Tu peux dire à Sherlock de nous rejoindre là bas? Enfin vu que c'est assez près du 221B il sera sûrement sur place avant nous.»

John saisi son smartphone mais Greg lui enleva des mains et le plaqua contre le matelas.

«T-t-t avant ça il nous reste une chose à faire.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil gourmand et monta à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le blond sentit son amant se pencher sur son corps et appliquer ses lèvres humides et demandeuses contre la peau tendu de son cou complètement offert.

John releva un peu la tête pour lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille, lui laissant des marques rouges naissantes alors les mêmes traces apparaissaient également sur l'épiderme doré du médecin.

***Bip***

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et Lestrade se releva pour regarder son téléphone.

«On va vraiment devoir y aller, tout mes hommes sont déjà sur place... On remet ça ce soir hein?» Le médecin hocha lentement la tête, se redressa et suivit son conjoint dehors pour héler un taxi après s'être préparé rapidement.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur la banquette, un long silence s'installa, ponctué par le cliquètement des touches du smartphone de John. Quand le bruit cessa, que le SMS fut envoyé à Sherlock, Le blond se redressa et fixa Lestrade puis murmura :

« Sérieusement? Muse en sonnerie?

-C'est mon groupe préféré... Bliss tu connais?

-Oui évidemment j'adore! Mais Muse ne mérite pas d'être relégué comme sonnerie.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice puis s'appuya contre son épaule. D'un commun accord implicite, les deux hommes avaient décidés de garder leur relation secrète pour ne pas nuire au poste de Lestrade et puis John n'était pas encore prêt à assumer.

Le taxi leur annonça la fin de la course, le DI paya et le blond le suivit à l'extérieur du véhicule pour se diriger vers l'attroupement qui c'était formé au centre de petite place. Sherlock s'avança vers eux et inclina la tête en guise de salut.

À ce moment même, le cerveaux de John était préoccupé que par une seule pensée : Sherlock allait il déballer à tous la nuit qu'avaient passés le médecin et Lestrade? Certes ils n'avaient pas couchés ensembles mais le brun ne ferait pas de différence entre l'acte entier et les préliminaires.

Il sentit les yeux du détective le scanner, ferma les yeux prêt à la sentence...Mais rien ne vint. Sherlock n'avait donc rien remarqué? Il soupira de soulagement, il voulait rendre le brun jaloux mais en aucun cas mettre tout le Scotland Yard au courant.

Seulement, John ne connaissait en rien les pensées du détective. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent, il remarqua d'abord qu'ils étaient en retard ce qu'il trouva plutôt inhabituel puisque Lestrade et John se trouvaient êtres des personnes extrêmement ponctuelles puis le fait qu'ils arrivent ensembles l'intrigua. Il est vrai que son ami n'avait pas dormit au 221B cette nuit ... Il serait alors probable que son colocataire trop alcoolisé n'ai pas pu rentrer et donc il aurait dormit chez le DI mais lorsqu'il s'approcha davantage, il remarqua leur démarche accordée, les vêtements froissés, les regards en coin...

Que c'était il passé ? Arrivé en face d'eux il les inspecta de plus près, la même odeur... Des cheveux en bataille.

Quoi d'autre?Voyons voir... Et c'est là qu'il les vit : des traces de morsures, des traces du suçons sur leur cou! La vérité s'imposa, les deux homme avaient couchés ensembles.

Sherlock sentit le sang battre dans ses tympans, sa vue se troubler et le reste de ses sens défaillir. Lestrade avait sauté John comme une vulgaire salope, SON John! Il avait collé sa peau contre celle que le brun désirait depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le médecin, parcouru son corps, ses lèvres... Non c'était pas possible! Le détective comptait lui avouer ses sentiments dans peu de temps car il savait que John ressentait la même chose à son égard du moins les signes ne trompaient pas et voilà que le DI se mettait entre eux,voilà qu'il lui volait son colocataire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et une irrépressible envie de vomir le gagna, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et une veine grossir sur son front mais il se maîtrisa, peut être que c'était l'histoire d'une nuit?

Si il ne disait rien, tout serait sûrement oublié et il pourrait alors avouer son amo... Non il ne le dirais pas, pour le blond.

Il prit un air stoïque et les salua même si l'envie de tuer le détective inspetor était toujours omniprésente dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Alors quand John pensait que son ami n'avait rien remarqué, il se trompait lourdement.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime, une fois arrivés a la balise du Scotland Yard, ils furent accueillit par une Donovan maussade qui fut vite rejoint par Anderson et son habituel mauvaise humeur qui devança la métisse pour leur présenter le corps de la jeune femme étendu par terre, le regard vide les bras écartés dans une position christique, ses cheveux roux entourant son visage rendu pale par la mort :

«Lucy Parker, Française, étudiante de 21 ans en vacances ici pour la semaine d'après ses parents qu'on a pu joindre. Le corps présente diverses blessures telle que des entailles aux bords internes des avant bras.

Elle est morte il y a environ dix heures vu la coagulation du sang, par étouffement.

-Strangulation? Voulut savoir Lestrade.

-Non bien par étouffement... Regardez dans sa bouche.»

Le détective inspector s'avança mais Sherlock le poussa sur le côté pour montrer lui même. Le brun se munit alors de gants chirurgicaux et ouvrit d'un geste expert les lèvres fines de la victime pour y découvrir des centaines de perles obstruant la cavité buccale de la victime.

Le détective saisit ensuite les bras de la jeune femme pour les retourner et y découvrit de profondes entailles, son souffle se coupa.

«Encore un innocent mort pour vous sale taré.» Cracha Donovan.

En effet, les nombreuses coupures formaient sur le bras droit les mots** play with me** écrits dans une encre rouge assassine qui avait perlé des blessures et sur le gauche, on pouvaient lire mais cependant plus difficilement **Sherlock**. Ce dernier mot se terminait par une longue estafilade sanglante qui courait de la blessure à la jugulaire qui avait été tranchée post-mortem.

Le cœur du détective consultant se serra, Moriarty n'avait aucune limite? Même pas la mort? Le brun sentit John se rapprocher d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante pour le soutenir et il entendit au loin Grégory demander si les perles étaient vraies, il lui répondit d'un ton sec et supérieur: «Évidemment, c'est Moriarty qui est derrière ce meurtre il n'en mettrait pas de fausses.

-C'est Moriarty qui l'a tué? Je le croyais mort...

-Oui il est mort.

-Alors...Comment?

-Voyons DI, écoutez un peu, j'ai dit qu'il était derrière ce meurtre, pas qu'il l'avait commit...Il n'aime pas se salir les mains, même six pieds sous terre.»

Sherlock s'approcha du corps sans vie et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. John comprit qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, triant ses idées qui affluaient par milliers, emmenant le détective dans un long silence trahissant la complexité de sa déduction qui fut coupé par celui-ci au bout de dix longues minutes. Le génie énuméra ce qu'il avait vu de sa voix monocorde et profonde de baryton après une inspiration pour se préparer à sa propre tirade:

« Nous somme en présence d'une femme d'un naturel très stressé comme nous le montre ses ongles rongés mais elle est coquette d'où la présence du verni pour compenser et les chaussures assorties au sac à mains.

Elle n'est pas fortuné malgré ce qu'on peut croire au vu des grandes marques qu'elle porte, toutes offertes par ses parents soit dit en passant... Effectivement elle travaille juste comme baby-sitter en plus de ses études, pourquoi? Pas pour gagner un peu d'argent que son père et sa mère pourraient lui donner mais parce qu'elle aime les enfants : comme on peut le constater, elle garde sur elle les dessins qu'ils lui ont fait... Qui ferait ça à part une "passionné"? Le reste des détails importent peu et même vous, et c'est dire! Auriez pu les trouver. Ce qui est important pour l'enquête c'est qu'elle n'a pas été tuée ici comme nous le montre ses chaussures.

-Hem... ses chaussures? Je suis plus trop... chuchota timidement Lestrade.

-Mon dieux... qu'y a t-il dans vos têtes? Toute cette idiotie m'effraie. LES TALONS bon sang, regardez les talons!

Un silence s'installa avant que le DI reprenne :

-Non... Je comprend pas.

-Ça ne change pas en même temps! Le détective laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Vous êtes vraiment minable. Je vous explique : regardez ses talons hauts, ils sont remplis de boue et d'herbe or ici nous sommes sur du...

-Goudron.

-Biiiien vous vous améliorez, lança cyniquement le brun, elle a donc été tuée...

-Dans... un parc et traînée jusqu'à un véhicule pour l'amener ici?

-Bravooo John tu es aussi malin que ce bon vieux DI. En tout cas, toutes ces informations vous sont inutiles, il n'y a aucun mobile elle a été choisit au hasard, celui qui a programmé le meurtre est mort et celui qui l'a exécuté... Eh bien vous le retrouverait jamais simplets et si peu perspicaces comme vous êtes.»

Watson eut le souffle coupé par l'agressivité qui émanait de son colocataire et son cœur se serra douloureusement, pourquoi était il comme ça? John détourna le regard et vit du coin de l'œil Sherlock remonter le col de son manteau et partir sans un mot dans un tourbillon de tissus noir qui le caractérisait si bien a présent.

Le médecin militaire se détourna complètement de cette vision et fixa son amant intensément qui le couvait tendrement du regard.

Lestrade lui fit signe de le suivre à l'écart, il se dirigea donc vers une petite ruelle au loin. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Greg celui ci mit ses mains sur les épaules de John et posa un baisé chaste sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais mieux que nous tous qu'il veut juste être blessant mais qu'il ne le pense pas.

-Justement, il VEUT être blessant, c'est ça le pire je crois...

Sa voix se brisa par la douleur trop forte qu'il ressentait.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'il veut ni de ce qu'il dit... En fait, ignore le tout simplement.

-Mais c'est si dur, tu peux pas comprendre. Une grande tristesse se lut sur le visage fatigué du DI. -Tu l'aime c'est ça? Je suis qu'un passe temps comme les autre à tes yeux?

-NON! Je... je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que...

-Et moi, tu m'aime?

-Je... Grégory, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je vois.»

Sur ces deux mots lâchés sèchement, le blond regarda partir son amant sans un mot ni un geste, marcher d'un pas raide et rapide trahissant son état d'esprit en ébullition.

John qui n'avait plus rien a faire sur la scène de crime rentra lentement à Baker Street, réfléchissant à sa situation et essayant de faire une mise au point avec lui même.

Bon d'accord, il aimait Sherlock... Il ne se le cachait plus depuis quelques temps, il avait bel et bien craqué sur son colocataire. D'un autre côté, Greg l'aimait et lui offrait ce que Sherlock ne serait jamais capable de lui donner...Ok, lui, l'homme le plus hétéro du monde (Car personne ne savait son passé... Peu regardant à l'armé) hésitait entre un DI du Scotland Yard normalement hétéro lui aussi mais qui l'aimait et un sociopathe asexué incapable d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Pour un homme qui aimait les femmes, il n'avait pas très bien fait son choix.

J'espère que ça vous avez aimés et j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre et pourquoi pas une review?

See you soon :)


End file.
